


You Can Run

by KrazyKeke



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Childhood Friends, F/M, Frank was right to do what he did, I wrote this because I pity Billy but at the same time, I'll leave this here, Maybe in the future I will add a second chapter, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, The Punisher spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: We can't help who we love. Nor whom we hate.





	You Can Run

Turning the key into the door, you cursed softly underneath your breath as finally, you managed to get it open. “ _Miiiiiiiiiiiike_? You home?” Adjusting the grocery bags on your shoulder, you step inside the apartment you shared with your best friend, Micah Donahue. 

“Why is it so dark in here…?” 

Entering the kitchen, you hit the switch. The room is bathed in the artificial, yellow light, and sitting there, calm as could be..–

“Hello, Y/N.” Billy ~~fucking~~ Russo.

“Hi.”

Of course, a sane person would know better than to give a man like Russo their back. His face is splashed over every news channel, the police warning people to stay inside, reiterating that the man was armed and extremely dangerous. 

‘They have no idea…’ 

The uninvited guest stood up from his seat, clearing his throat quietly. “You gonna look at me?”

Shrugging, you shook your head, “And if I don’t want to?” Like a reflex, you started to put away the groceries that you’d brought in, just going about the day as if a trained killer wasn’t right next to you. 

“Then you don’t have to. But could you…Could you just **listen** to me?” 

His breath is on your neck, making the hairs raise up and pulse quicken, as did your heart. Backing up, you shook your head again, wordless. “I don’t want to do that, either.”

Billy laughed and it was difficult not to flinch. It’s not a joyous sound. “You know, I never thought you, of all people, would be against me.” Stretching his hands out, he backed up a pace or two. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Never you and you know that.”

“Frank is like a brother, you said, after you introduced us.” Billy laughed again, this time sounding bitter. A thousand words are unspoken in that moment, but the two of you had known each other since you were kids. 

Words were overrated and unnecessary.

He knew that you were afraid of him, of what he had done. 

Of what he might do to you. 

At one point, it hadn’t ever crossed your mind, to be afraid of him, even at his most belligerent or confrontational, you had confidence that he’d never turn on or raise a hand against you. Right now, though, there were too many variables and missing puzzles pieces, you couldn’t form the full picture. 

“I just wanted to see you, that’s all.” Billy stated after a long silence. “Just in case, after…”

Crazy as it was, even knowing what he’d done, still _he’d come here_. To say goodbye before he went away, like he’d done every time before going off to fight in the war. And this most certainly was one battle neither he nor you were certain he’d come back from… 

Feet moving of their own accord, you stepped into his personal space and wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He tensed, almost flinching in surprise, before slowly, so slowly, his arms wrapped around you too, hugging you back. 

Eyes becoming blurry with tears, a lump in your throat, you tried to ignore the feeling of doom settling in your stomach. The knowledge that this would probably be the last time you’d see him.


End file.
